Hollyleaf's Final Glimpse
by SilverAkita
Summary: Songfic. Takes place at the end of Sunrise. How does Jayfeather feel after what happened to Hollyleaf? Rated K for no obvious offensive themes.


**Note: You will be spoiled if you read this before finishing The Power of Three series. You have been warned.**

The song I used is called _Growing Wings_ from the video game Drakengard 2. I wrote this fic right after I heard this song. For a while, I wanted to make a tribute to Hollyleaf and provide closure for her, and I felt this beautiful song was perfect. I hope you guys enjoy this. I wrote it on a whim.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song involved in this fanfiction.

* * *

Jayfeather was disturbed by Hollyleaf's untimely death. She had angered StarClan; that was clear. But then... Why didn't they cover the moon during the Gathering? Did the truce mean that her death could have only come when the Clans dispersed?

Jayfeather shook his head and closed his eyes and awaited a dream. Perhaps StarClan will allow him to speak with her one last time...

Almost instantly he was able to open his eyes and was given the gift of sight once again. He peered around and was surprised to find himself in the ThunderClan camp. This was not StarClan's land, yet he could feel his pelt tingling. This was still no ordinary dream.

He padded over the nursery; he could hear some kits mewling sadly. He gasped when he saw them. A golden-tabby and his own gray-blue kitten-self wrapped up in a nest. There wasn't a mother to keep them warm. She had abandoned them. And Hollyleaf? Jayfeather saw her in the corner, a dull darkness around her. She did not have the same glow as her brothers. She was not part of the prophecy. From birth she was already different.

It tore at Jayfeather's heart. There was a time when the three of the them meant the world to each other. Was StarClan so cruel? Was Hollyleaf doomed from the start?

_**Crimson lights the sky**_

_**The bird still asleep**_

_**Like a dream it shines**_

_**From heaven's safe keep**_

_**Children songs we sung**_

_**As soft as the breeze**_

_**Endless fields, our home**_

_**I long for those days**_

"How can you just watch as lies festered in ThunderClan, you dead twisted cats?" Jayfeather prompted StarClan. "She was innocent, yet she had to kill, and die, in a belief that she clung to. Why couldn't she have been spared?" Jayfeather cried out, but no answer came.

Jayfeather did not trust them anymore. Not Yellowfang, not Bluestar; none of them.

Hollykit gave out a single wail, and was pulled into the darkness.

"No! Don't go!" Jayfeather ran out to catch her, but he ended up falling into a tunnel of darkness. Even with his dream-induced sight, he was momentarily blinded and the wind was knocked out of him when he landed.

_**I call out these prayers to the sky**_

_**Heavy with thought, see your face**_

_**I carry these memories inside**_

_**Thoughts of a soul colored by love**_

"Hollyleaf... Is this what you felt when you died?"

_**See me grow wings and fly high**_

_**Passions will die, down below**_

_**I burn in a basin of fire**_

_**Watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky**_

_**Watching me, Watching you**_

But Jayfeather did not die. Was that even possible in a dream? After Jayfeather asked himself this, he answered with a definite no. This wasn't a dream. Hollyleaf was showing him her sullen, despairing memories.

Jayfeather clawed at the darkness; was he just reacting the way Hollyleaf did when she was trapped?

He called out, but could not hear anything. A low rumble was growing and it deafened him.

_**Silent black, the dawn**_

_**And time tells its tale**_

_**Darkened blood, it flows**_

_**The forest receives**_

_**Look within the dark**_

_**As deep as you dare**_

_**There inside, you find**_

_**Destruction you seek**_

After what seemed like a moon of darkness and hopelessness, Jayfeather saw a light. A pathway to StarClan. A pathway to freedom of the pain and rejection. Jayfeather could feel Hollyleaf's emotion call out. Regret. Confusion. The longing of someone to lean to.

Jayfeather saw a vision of himself and Lionblaze playing together. They were happy and they played with a shadow: Hollyleaf. Jayfeather felt Hollyleaf's emotions turn from bliss to anger when Leafpool's face came into view. Hollyleaf was intense with anger.

"No, Hollyleaf." Jayfeather wanted to soothe his sister, "Do not blame her. You need to let go..."

He felt Hollyleaf go back to regret and Leafpool faded away. Then the vision just became light again and then two cats showed themselves. Bluestar and Tallstar. They were letting her choose a Clan...

Jayfeather thought that Hollyleaf would choose ThunderClan right away. She was born there and grew up in the ThunderClan ways and with ThunderClan cats. Until yesterday, she was considered ThunderClan. But Jayfeather was surprised to feel that Hollyleaf was hesitant. Was she actually considering going with Tallstar?

A third cat came, one that Jayfeather had not expected. Ashfur still had the marks of Hollyleaf's fangs on his throat, and Jayfeather expected him to lash out, but the gray warrior was surprisingly calm. Whispering to the two former leaders, he was granted permission to lead Hollyleaf away. Hollyleaf accepted him and followed in his pawsteps. Jayfeather was confused and called out for Ashfur to explain himself, but a sweeping wind pushed Jayfeather back.

_**I call out these prayers to the sky**_

_**Heavy with thought, see your face**_

"I don't understand, StarClan..."

_**I carry these memories inside**_

_**Thoughts of a soul colored by love**_

"Why was Hollyleaf even born at all? If she had no purpose to the prophecy..."

_**See me grow wings and fly high**_

_**Passions will die, down below**_

Jayfeather shook with despair. "No! You can't take my sister away!"

_**I burn in a basin of fire**_

_**Watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky**_

Suddenly Hollyleaf appeared in front of Jayfeather. He could not place what emotions he saw in her eyes. Hollyleaf walked up and nuzzled Jayfeather's face sadly and turned away. This was her good-bye. Even though she wasn't important to the prophecy, she was important in another way.

_**Watching me, Watching you**_

_**Watching me... **_

"Thank you... For being my sister... Hollyleaf."


End file.
